Appeal From a Far Age1 od 6 - The Awakening
by Mister Dim
Summary: In more one try to rules the world,the doctor Drakken steal a statue that keep the legendary Setna papyrus.Doing a test,he raise a mummy back to life.However,the mummy have her own plans,and also a awesome secret!


**APPEAL FROM A FAR AGE**

**Part 1 – The Awakening**

Was 7:20 PM of calm Wednesday night. The Middleton museum´s panel show a warning telling:"An Ancient Egypt´s Glimpse– from 8:00 AM to 10 PM". The direction had a big proud those show, because in usual conditions, them cannot have it because would be very hard bring to the city objects from the Ancient Egypt. But they had been a terrific good luck: all had been bought at first half of the XIX century by Glenn Kingsley, a rich cattle´s trader, whose family keep all by several generations. However, one descendant that don´t care to all those treasure, had only donate all to the museum, few time after that the grandfather´s coffin had gone to the grave. Officially, the cause said had been gain a tax´s deduction. But in fact he wants to only "finish with the museum´s look" of the family´s mansion, to full the place with modern things, like he had told to some bosom friends.

The collection had 15 little or medium size statues (of people, animals or deities), 38 jewels (the most them collars) and two mummies: one of a dog and the other, of a woman in a base with a 45 grades inclination.

Had few people on the place, among them a woman with a brown coat and green gloves with her face half hidden by a big hat. After look around, she goes to an empty aisle she lifts the coat´s tail and moan: "You was right doc D! Because of the holiday and also of the game on the city stadium, only few people are on the museum!""We will here in 20 minutes! Neutralize the alarm and also the security guards! Next, clean the area with the little toy that I gave to you!" "Understood!" The drama was ready to begin. And will have consequences not only to Drakken and their henchmen, but to other people too.

The woman still walking, until arrive in an armored box fitted on the wall. So, she active her power and her hand is cover by green-flame energy. A punch hit the box, destroying it in a lot of sparks. The noise calls the attention of a guard in a parallel aisle that at same time that put the hand on the holster says:"Hey, what are…" He cannot complete the sentence because, with amazing speed, the woman run and hit him with a kick on the chin."One is gone! – say to herself- Now I need take more five!"

Kim Possible was on the city´s stadium, where the Middletown´s high school football team was in a match. So, the Kimmunicator ring."So, what´s the sitch? "–ask her to Wade, when the friend´s face appear at screen."Problems on museum, Kim! Look!" The screen shows the Egyptian´s museum´s exhibition. Suddenly, Egyptians mummies appear grunting and begin walk. The image´s focus change, with the camera falling on the floor. Are show people running and screaming. Wade continues:"A cousin mine was showing the expo to me while this happens! Now, look with attention, because here goes the most interesting part!" After sometime with the mummies grunting, appears a woman with brown coat knelling down to catch something look liked with a cigar packet. She presses the object and the mummies vanish. Next get out the hat, showing a familiar face, with pale green skin and long black hair."Shego! If she is there, Drakken shouldn´t be far!""the most weird is that the alarm no ring, Kim!""Call the police, Wade!""Do you need a lift?" "No this time! The museum is near here. With the Ron´s scooter and a short cut that I know, we arrive there in less than five minutes!"

Kim stands up of the bench, looking to the others cheerleaders that had heard all the talk. Among them, a girl with brown hair and tanned skin that look to Kim and say:"You cannot get out now! We are on the middle of the game!""The museum artifacts are most important! Do the Beta plan! You take the command, Bonnie!""So, this was the cause to us practice those extra work? To you get out, leaving all us while you go out to more one of your crazy pursuits?" –say Bonnie Rockwaller, almost screaming."I created the Beta plan exactly to **no **leave the team without support, Bonnie! If you do your work correctly, all will be right! Or you cannot do?""I can substitute you today and in any moment!""Then is your chance to prove that´s better that me!" – finish Kim that gets out, grabbing Ron by wrist. Both get out of the ground, entering on the aisle. Next, go to the parking lot, and up at Ron´s blue scooter and goes at full speed.

Inside of the museum, the Drakken´s henchmen was in an frenzied activitiy,taking statues and jewels to get out of the showcases, putting all in black nylon bags. The security guards, wounded, tied and gagged, cannot do anything. In a triumph pose, Drakken asks to himself, in loud voice:"Now, what I should take, beside those pretty Egyptian treasures?" "What you no leave all here and come back empty handed?" Drakken turn the head and see Kim and Ron stopped on the aisle."KIM POSSIBLE!BUT, HOW? Doesn't ´t matter! SHEGO! Finish with her! – order him to his main henchwoman. And looking to the others gang´s members say:"FASTER WITH THIS!" Shego activate her power and again, the green-like flame energy covers her hands. Any contact with those hands would cause painful burns. Kim should get away those dangerous hands, while try open the defenses of her enemy to hit her."You hadn´t time to put your odd uniform, pumpkin?"–asks Shego, while fight with the cheerleader that say:"RON! PREVENT THOSE GUYS OF WAY OUT WITH THE ARTIFACTS!"Drakken talk again:"ALPHA TEAM, GET OUT WITH THE ARTIFATCS! BETA, STOP THIS NOSEY!"

Ron Stoppable see himself in front several big and strong henchmen, all wanting beat him a lot. They attack, but the boy deflects with amazing agility and speed. With it, the members of one team fall over the other team, knocking down them. Rufus also do his part, entering by pants of the bandits, doing tickles that cause laughter and falls. With this, collars, bracelets and statues drop on the floor. The bad guy slip or stumbles on it, spreading all more and more. The fight between Kim and Shego still fierce, with one trying hit a good strike on the other. Little by little, both arrive on the building´s back. Is on this moment that all listen the police´s sirens."SHEGO! EVERYBODY! LET´S GET OUT OF HERE!" – say Drakken. All gang run to the vehicles with rectangular shape and rounded corners impel by two turbines ´pair, that begin take off. Kim faces Shego."Don´t think that I will allow you sneak out!""Really? Let´s see what think that´s more important: me…or that bag, full with historical artifacts!" Shego hit the air, and two green-plasma balls out goes to a big bag. Kim jump to grab the bag and roll to the side, time before that the plasma balls hit the ground, doing a cremate circle with four foots of diameter. Shego takes the opportunity and leap on the last vehicle, escaping together with Drakken. Cops arrive holding guns, but keep then when see that the flying vehicles are too many far. A cop asks to Kim:"Are you okay, Kim?""Yes. Pick this stuff; I will give my statement later.""The cop agrees, and she goes. Can arrive on the stadium even lifting half hour to the game´s end that finishes with the Middleton´s victory by 92 to 78.

Later on home, Kim talks with Wade by computer."What? Are you saying that Drakken could take something?""Yes. This thing." The screen shows a female bust with lioness head, with a disc above."This is Sekhmet, goddess of the war, battles and which caused epidemics. Bust made of shiny basalt, probably from XVI dynasty""Very valuable?" "On the art black market, yes. However, no seem the Drakken´s style!" "I agree, Wade! Those madman should know something that we don´t know. I'm very worried…And I don't know say why!"

Far from here on his lair, Drakken was looking to the Sekhmet bust with face to up, put over a table with checkered glass surface."Here is Shego! Soon, we have in our hands a mighty that until today was shown only in legends!""And how that old statue will give it to us?" – asks the pale-skin girl."Isn´t the statue itself, but what it has **inside**!" Look what my laser scan show!" – talks Drakken, while his fingers goes by keyboard with amazing agility. At big screen, appears an inner compartment, with two cylinders inside."Weird. In accordance with my information, inside should have only **one** urn! Doesn´t matter! Let´s do a deeper scan!" The image change, showing two vellums, a disc and a beetle at right urn. At left urn, one vellum and a round case."Yes! The right urn should be those that we want! Now Shego, standing up the bust! This way I will open it, without damage the contents!"Muttering, she obeys. A metallic arm down from the ceiling, with an end in pencil shape. A tiny blue ray out and start cut the stone easily."Very careful now… "–say Drakken while maneuver the metallic arm from the left to the right. Sometime later, Drakken rejoice:"Is done!" The metallic arm back to their hidden place on the ceiling."Shego, hold the Sekhmet hand and pull the back part, to open it!" Now curious, she obeys again. Drakken catch the right urn and shake it, doing fall two vellums, the disc and the beetle. Next, examine all. The beetle was made of vitrified ceramic, with hieroglyphics on the disc was made of ivory, with a high relief doll in a side and hieroglyphics on the other. "Shego catches a pencil and a roll of adhesive strip in the bookcase of the corner!" She soon returns with the solicited objects. Then, Drakken speaks: " Open one of these parchments and it makes a present to it on the central part of the table, so that it is scan and you mark with the pencil where powders to strip. Next, repeat the process until all the papyrus has been examined! Next, do the same thing with the second roll! " Shego executes the orders with precision. After they finish the work, Drakken puts the side with inscriptions of the beetle and the disc, in order that they are scanned also and say: "Now, we should have waited, while my computer does a worthy translation of the best Egyptologists! " Put two parchments of inside turn in the urn, put inside the compartment in the statue together with other one and guard in the safe, Shego! Without any will of loading the statue again, Shego does a sign with the hand, calling hulk henchman to do the heavy service, while she contents herself with closing the safe. " Oh, this day was very productive, but also fatiguing! I am going to sleep, be able to do the same thing! "Thank you, doctor D!" - the girl answers, with a sarcasm in the voice that he does not realize. "That one is good! He says for you herself, while it sees the chief from fled skin going for the room. How can he be tired if it did not do another thing besides giving orders, while other henchmen were loading all of those you cast a fishing net what we finish losing, and was I what had face Kim? Now, I am going to take a good bath before goes to the bed. That girl is a hard nut to crack! " – And it massages with the hands the places where she had been reached by the punches and kicks of the opponent.

The next day, to the 8 of the night, Drakken calls his main henchwoman sweats it to present to him the first results of the translation of the parchments. Pointing to the fabric of the computer exclaim proudly: "There it is, Shego! The secrets from the legendary Papyrus of Setna! Or at least, of one of them. Other is giving more work, but also it will give in before my nature! " "And what has of so interesting in these old papers?" "More respect, Shego! That one in particular display as it will revive the dead men! Couple that is enough to recite aloud the next words ..." And the crazy scientist begins to chant the words of the ancient Egyptian language, while Shego makes an effort not to yawn. At determined moment, Drakken to see a warning, saying that, if the name of a dead man should not say in the time of 60 beats of heart, that what had uttered the enchantment would suffer the wrath of the god Toth, whose power had been invoked in vain. Taken for a sudden fear, Drakken turns to Shego and asks about him: "It would like reviving someone, Shego?" "You it out of this!" the girl answers, turning the back and crossing the arms. Feeling the claws of the fear in the chest, Drakken manipulates the keyboard again. A secondary window opens, showing to translation of the disc and of the beetle. In the disc, there was only an evocation to goddess Isis, but the second one was bringing a name. With the almost finished time, he reads that name and while doing that, ends the enchantment. Relieved, he resolves to investigate a little more. " What I find strange! The name of the beetle is a woman's name! " "And what that has of more?" it retorts Shego, while it sands the nails. " Well, according to my inquiries, the Pharaoh Pamu Worset, owner of these parchments, died unmarried! " "Pharaoh Pamu Worset? Never hear this name before! " "My dear Shego! For each celebrated name as Tutankhamen or Cheops, the Egyptian history is replete of obscure kings, whose names were lost in the mists of the time! But for the charms of this woman together with these parchments, she must have been very important for this Pharaoh! Perhaps some lover, or favorite concubine! " "Wait there! Is he saying that it had just revived a woman whom you do not even know who is? " - Shego says in a mixture of incredulity and alarm." "Perhaps not! According to the parchment, so that it takes place to resurrection, it is necessary let is still a body! Take place which countless mummies were destroyed along the centuries, for the action of thieves, plunderers and natural accidents! This woman cannot even no exist anymore! And one will have in another part of the world, this is not our problem! Now if it calms Shego! " The girl of for the green does not answer. The arguments of Drakken seemed sensible. Because then, she was not feeling more calm?

The museum of Middletown was closed to a public. To the pieces that Drakken had tried to steal they had been taken to the safe in the basement, while the direction was providing a new system of alarm and new display cases from armored glass. The only pieces in the room of the exhibition were two mummies, the only items untouched. Then something incredible happens: the mummy of the woman begins to gain volume, especially in the bust and in the hips. She takes the hands to the face and pulls the belts, leaving á it shows eyes dark-blue. She tries to open the great box from glass, does not get them to me. Then, close the fist, inflect the arms backwards and it hits, destroying the transparent prison, amid a rain of fragments. Go up to the mummy of the dog and, with the only blow, it destroys the box from armored glass, the sarcophagus from painted limestone, the body of the animal and the base under him. Of the remains, it catches a small rectangular box, opening it with care. Inside, there was a piece of parched, similar meat to a dry sausage. But in his hands, it reacquires the aspect of a human fresh language, like if it had been withdrawn minutes before the body of someone. To the being brought near the face, the language becomes transparent and disappears. Then, she goes up to the front door, to go out. While realizing what is locked, it gives a tug, almost pulling out the right half of the hinges. He bumps into a car of police officer, parked soon after the staircases, and what had been a post there to protect the place, as soon as all the policemen of the museum had been injured by Shego, and they were on leave doctor. One of the policemen catches the microphone to speak with the central office, while other ties the siren. Frightened with the lights and the noise, the mummy reacts ending pulling out the door, hurling it on the car-patrol. The ceiling of the vehicle is crushed through the door of massive oak, measuring 3,60 meters of height for 1,40 of width. Only the quick reflexes of the policemen, which are laid on the banks, avoid a tragedy. Next, the mummy escapes. Cross the lawn and enter in the nearest alley and while it runs, it does surprising discoveries. It feels the muscles of the legs. The air him entering in the lungs. Stumble in a hole and it falls on an empty crate, when strong pain is feeling then one in the stomach. " Everything is of turn! Or better, almost! " - He Says for you herself. Then, she goes out of for the illuminated avenue, looking bewildered for everything at his turn. Poles, neon signs, cars, lorries, bus. The persons in the street also were looking at her, giggling or doing jokes. Confused and more and more frightened, she did not know what to do or where to go.

Near from there, Ron Stoppable dressed up as colonial hunter, style Daniel Bonne was flying his scooter, with Rufus going out from the pocket of the front of the coat. While seeing the mummy, he is surprised. "What, I thought that her mother was going to take it to the dance! Well, do not matter! Are we going to give him a lift, Rufus? – question he to the mascot. " Yes!" it answers the small bald mole. She curbs the motorbike and call: "Is Kim! Here! " The mummy looks at surprise for that stranger and approaches moved by the curiosity." Put the helmet and climb the rump! Let's go soon, or we will come delayed! " She was not understanding because that boy was so friendly, to obey resolves them to me. Ron looks intrigued. " "Kim, you did not put straight! He says, while he buckles the helmet. Then give the departure and it goes out fast. "Gosh Kim, does not need to hug so strongly! – say that he without being able to see that his passenger was holding it of shut eyes, terrorized with the speed and with the vehicle itself – To purpose, I liked of the fillings! "

Fifteen minutes then, they stop in front of the building of the school. Ron goes down and helps his passenger to take away the helmet. Then, take away the own thing, take away a cap from synthetic skin with tail of raccoon-dog of a pocket of the coat, put it in the head and it enters in the building with the girl, bringing two helmets in another hand. Forward of the cupboards, guard them inside one of them, where one was reading to name " Stoppable " and it goes for the hall of dance, holding the companion for the hand.

So that he opens the doors, both come across the hall full of students in more several fantasies: Roman soldiers, magicians, witches, riders Jedi, Franksteins, vampires, odalisques, cowboys and Indians. All dancing lively to the sound of the rock, with glittering lights that plunging all place in a sea of colors. Palsied by terror, she says to herself: "Where it was I came to stop? Mighty Isis, to protect me! " "Let's go there! Dance! " And without waiting for answer, it links the flatterer for the way of the crowd. She stumbles and almost falls, but then something is taking care of her. All those young people full of energy were celebrating obviously something. A victory in battle? A festival in honor of some unknown deity? Whichever did not seem anything evil, in spite of the strange outfits. Gradually she is entering in the rhythm, overcoat thanks to the infectious joy of Ron. And so, it is attracting more and more attention, since the belts very just in the body, were highlighting in the spectacular form the swinging of six almond cakes and of the wide hips, of round buttocks, which were poking the lust of the boys and the jealousy of the girls. And then, does Ron hear a familiar voice, asking: " With whom you are dancing, Ron? " " Of course Kim ,that´s with you! " While realizing that the voice of the friend was coming from behind, he look to see, Kim becomes with mummy disguise, with a great necklace and a crown when they were gilded decorating it. " "Kim! But if you are there, the one who is that one here? " " Made graceful, I was going to ask about him the same thing! " the leader of wick says, with a tip of jealousy. Embarrassed, he turns to the partner of dance and says: " Babe, accept my apologizes, but he told to Kim that one was going to here with a mummy disguise and when I saw it in the street... " Link them to me ignore it and it is brought near of Kim, facing it. The sensation comes strong, entrancing and unmistakable. Moved, does she ask: " What his name is, my young girl? " But the one who gives the answer is Bonnie Rockwaller, with a Super-girl´s mini-dress, with cape and boots: " "She is Kimberly Ann Possible, also known as Kim Possible, who likes saying that there is " The girl that can do anything " and that goes out throughout the world besides getting in all sorts of crazy adventure, without bothering to let the teammates stood up and. .. "But Bonnie is interrupted by the near-lookalike Kim, who with a stern voice as that of a judge pronouncing a decree, says: "Shut up, jealous viper!" Several students (including Kim) give slight giggle to see queen bee jaw dropped in disbelief that anyone would dare confront it that way. "Okay, what's going on here?" The speaker was Steve Barkin, director of the school proud in uniform of lieutenant, with his military cap and boots. "Mr. Barkin! This bitch insulted me! - Bonnie get mad - came here with Stoppable because he thought she was Kim, but I bet her isn´t a student this school! "" Is this correct? "Barkin asks, staring at her. With a foreign accent, she replies: "Yes, my name is Nebit and in fact, I do not study here" So I ask you to leave this place. "" Can I talk to Kim before? "" Be brief. " She looks at the cheerleader and says: "The man called my Drakken stole several objects that belongings me, I want that you help me recover them." "Sure, let's Ron." Kim says, is already preparing to leave. "Wait!" - Says the other, holding both hands of Kim. "My problem may wait. Beside this, your partner is having fun and obviously, you also came here for fun. Please enjoy this party. I waited outside. "No one had noticed the arrival of Nebit. But everyone watches you leaving the room, along with Barkin. "I see that you are strict with their students." She says, while walking the aisles. "This young people do not understand the real value of discipline! These children will stay here just a few years, but the importance of discipline, once treated, will follow them for life! "" My boss also always said that discipline is what really distinguished the civilized from the barbarians ! "" No doubt he was a wise man! "At this point, both had reached the parking lot. "Tell Kim that I'll be next to her friend's vehicle." Barkin agrees with a nod and returns to the ballroom, thoughtfully: "Her accent sounds like of the Middle East, but I cannot identify it!" The dance ends 52 minutes later. Students exit, dispersing. Some come in their own cars or go out on bikes. Others wait for their mothers or fathers. Kim leaves accompanied by Monique dressed as odalisque, who gave an earful to Ron: "I cannot believe you mistook a total unknown with Kim! "Now the fantasy of Kim covers the entire face of it, how I could tell the difference between the two?" Kim has eyes of green and blue are Nebit! "Adds Monica. "Not to mention the size of the breasts and ass!" "Uh ... I thought Kim was with contact lenses and fillings! "" And why would I ... "- Kim starts to say, being interrupted by Nebit. "Enjoy yourselves?" She asks, getting up from the bench where she sat. Kim noticed that the other had pulled down some tracks to expose the mouth. "Yes I see you have been doing a snack" - Kim replied, looking down two cans of soda and an empty packet of crisps, and a Packaging also empty hot dog. "Yes. Some of his colleagues came to bring me these strange and tasty delicacies. I said I did not, but they were very insistent! "Kim picks up and throws everything into a garbage can, under the watchful eye of Nebit. ("So, this was the purpose is this object?") - Says the other for herself. "Now, tell me about what Drakken stole from you. " –ask Kim. "A very old manuscript and several personal items, all of inestimable value. In addition to two other manuscripts, although I do not belong, must be taken from him at anyway! "" And what are these manuscripts? "Monique asked, curious. Nebit hesitates for a moment and says, "Manuscripts containing powerful and terrible secrets, capable of countless lives in danger! They were hidden inside a secret compartment inside the bust of Sekhmet. "" As I had suspected! - Exclaims Kim - So that's what the Drakken wanted! "" Hello Kim, who is your new friend? "All turn and see Dr. Ann, mother of Kim, approach, using a beautiful blue dress with short sleeves and a small V-neck "This is Nebit, Mom. She has just asked for my help to retrieve multiple objects that Drakken stole her "And turning to the other says," Tell me the phone of the hotel where she is staying and I'll contact you as soon as something "Embarrassed, Nebit responds: "I'm not on ... some hotel. I have nothing but these costumes are seeing. "" WHAT? - Exclaims Ron - So Drakken stolen all that you had and left you with only the clothes on? Wow! That guy is getting worse Kim! "So let him host it at our house." - Says Dr. Ann - We have a spare bedroom. "I do not want to abuse your generosity! "- Nebit retorts. "And where to stay, while Kim recovers your stuff? In shelter to homeless? No way! You come to our house, period! "Concludes Ann. "Many thanks, lady!" Answers Nebit. Ron and Monique parted. He climbs in and motor scooter part, she sees the car coming and going of his brother towards him. Dr. Ann tells her daughter: "Go along with it in the back seat, with my daughter. So you two can exchange some ideas! "Kim opened the door and then goes looking for Nesbit surprise inside the vehicle. Kim puts the seat belt and seeing what the other looked confused, puts his belt as well. "And how can I do to set me free?" Question Nesbit, distressed. "Now, just press this red button. But wait until we get home! Kim's mother says, while giving the game and turn on the radio, causing the melodious voice of Frank Sinatra filled the air. Nesbit takes a scare, "MIGHT ISIS! Where does that sound?" While looking around. "If that bothers you can turn off the radio," says Ann. "No need. I just freaked out a little, that's all." The theft of the manuscript is so disturbing that? "" Enough. He has been taken from me before, and loses it again ... It's annoying! "But I'd rather leave this matter aside, at least an hour." - Concludes Nebit, turning attention to the streets. Buses, trucks, other cars, neon signs, people on the sidewalks, all fascinated. Kim was upset with the incident involving Nebit and Ron. She had been delayed in going to the prom because Wade had called for Kimmunicator, speaking of a new attack on the museum. Given its application, the mother had a bypass to take it up there where he saw the damage that was done in the new onslaught against the site. Do not let her enter, but she can talk to the police patrol car, both only slightly injured. Then the delivery Kimmunicator the officer in charge, so that it scans the frame of the door that had been plucked, and also where one of the mummies had been stolen and the other is destroyed. One of the injured policemen told him that while still in the wrecked car, he thought he saw a woman wearing a tight white depart from the site, and running into a back alley. Something that annoys dressed in green and black, not white. Beside this, the power of his archenemy were plasma bolts, not she decided by the concern side, trying to discover something more about that mysterious young woman who had come so suddenly into her life: "Where are you from?" of Egypt. Came from there, for some time. "" Are any relatives here? "" I guess you can say I have some distant relatives. "" So as soon as we get home, you can call them and tell what happened. Will certainly help her! "" I fear this is impossible. I do not know their phone number. Beside this they do not know about me: for as I said, it is relatives who never get in touch with me before! Now, I must say that I enjoyed the kind of outfit you choose, Kim! "" Because it is nearly equal with the your? " " That's just one reason! But this issue can wait until later.

The car arrives home of Possible and into the garage. Nebit, remembering the instructions of Ann press the red button and see the seat belt retract into the bank. She follows Kim and mother to the front door. Upon entering, faces James, the father of Kim, who asks: "Who is our visitor?" "Her name is Nebit, Dad. - Kim tells him to strip while removing the collar and hood. Drakken and his henchmen have stolen and left her with nothing beside this fantasy! "" How? Wow, Lipsky has exceeded his limits this time! "" You talk as if he knew the man abominable. - Nebit says while watching the furniture of the room and huge 52-inch LCD TV "But I thought he was called Drakken!" Actually, his real name is Drew Theodore . We were college classmates. But then he went crazy and got in the way of evil. A shame to waste the intellect crazy plans to try to dominate the world. But Kim always frustrates his plans. "" Here comes baby! She and Kim have to take a bath before going to sleep. "Ann says, kissing her husband on the cheek."Around here Nebit." Kim, grabbing the hand of another. Soon, they go to the bathroom where Nebit look around. The place was large, with tiled floor slippery ivory - the same color as the toilet, the sink with two faucets and stainless steel round bath tub with ice-green walls. Just above, a shower. There were also five stainless steel supports for large towels and a laundry basket, plastic orange, plus a box of smoked glass for the shower. Kim kneels down and looking at the cupboard under the sink says, "Damn! Here there is a towel to dry off after you shower! Wait while I go get it! "The girl leaves, leaving Nebit alone."What will I do? The placement of these bands took hours! And I do not know how I'm down! "In anguish, she kneels, bends his arms beside the body with palms raised and eyes closed murmurs:" Oh Might Isis! Help your lost minion in this moment of sorrow and need! "So Nebit feel your body being hit by something like a gust of hot air, while listening to the sound of something metallic clattering against the floor. Open your eyes, and is astonished to see again her tanned skin, soft and warm. At her feet was a golden ring, with various colorful hieroglyphics etched into it, with round stone of lapis lazuli, the size of a pea. Thrilled, she picks it up and put back on the right index, rises and is examining it. When Kim heard approaching, it stops. When entering a purple bath towel, Kim is surprised by the beauty of the other babe. Big and pretty up butt. Shaved hair, cut short with a fringe on the forehead. Kim enters, closing the door. She are so fascinated by the beauty of another, that while taking a fancy to throw it in the basket of clothes, or notices that, despite Nebit be nude, there was nothing in the basket. After sitting on the toilet, rising a few minutes later, after wiping with toilet paper, feeling embarrassed by the gaze of Nebit, notes that make up everything to flush and wash hands. "Beautiful ring! But you better take it off and on the edge of the sink. After bathing, you can put back. "Kim pours shampoo in hands and applies on the hair, with Nebit imitating his every gesture. Kim opens the shower and a jet of warm water cleans shin of the two. Then Nebit Kim press some buttons. Soon the tub fills with hot water and hydro-massage device comes into play. Kim grabs a tube of shampoo, soap and a big yellow sponge, leaving everything to the side of the tub. Enter first and Nebit accompanies it, trying to disguise the nervousness in front of that strange machine. Do not delay, however, that she relaxes. When Kim dives headfirst into the water, it mimics the gesture. "Now, let´s to soap us. And since we're a duo, what about you soaping my back and I yours?" "I think a great idea!" Kim goes into action first, but when it's time to Nebit, Kim feels as if she would be a little girl again, been soapy by her mom. Was a weird but nice feeling. They go to the water again, where they stay a few more minutes. As they left, wipes away one from another. Then they tie the towels in the glass and Kim Nebit leads to the bedroom. "You will sleep here. I put some clothes for you to use. - Says, pointing to an orange female nightshirt and pink panties. Tomorrow, let's go to the Smarty Mart to buy something better. Good night, Nebit! " " Good night, Kim!"Nebit alone in the room is empty and silent, mentally replaying everything that had seen the last few hours. "So many strange things! Some scary, but all fascinating! What else will see, before reaching my goals?" Then she put on the nightshirt, kneels on the floor for, eyes closed and forearms raised, to pray to Isis. Next, up to to bed, pulls the blanket and soon falls asleep.

Next: World of Wonders


End file.
